And They Named Him Sirius
by Miss JM Barrie
Summary: Their love was destined from birth; they were to be together forever. Yet Draco has found out a secret that could destroy their love forever, and lead to death!
1. Introduction

JK Rowling owns all rights to the characters of the Harry Potter series, but the plot is of my own imagination, plus some things from other fanficition that inspired certain sections. I wrote this envisioning a much older Harry Potter and the Philsopher/Sorcerer's Stone movie cast. This story contains adult content and is not suitable for children, but in my opinion, gives a pivotal end to an incredible series.  
  
THIS IS FOR THE ENDING JK ROWLING WILL NEVER WRITE AND THE LOVE WILL NEVER OCCUR:   
  
HARRY AND HERMIONE   
  
? 


	2. Prologue: Power From Sacred Ground

Prologue  
  
Power from Sacred Ground  
  
The hallways were dark and deserted. A black figure moved toward a door at the end of the corridor. The hooded shape took out his wand and muttered, "Esperte Conteto." Orange sparks emitted from the wands' tip, and the door opened. The cloaked wizard entered the room which was filled with a dazzling blue light. Draco Malfoy removed his hood and stared up at the orb which was producing the light. It was there before him, at long last. He would now know how to fulfill his lifelong dream of becoming the most powerful sorcerer in the world. Now that his master was dead, it was time to take his rightful place as the galaxy's most feared Dark Lord. The prophesy in this orb held the key, and after months of searching, It was now only too easy to get what he wanted.  
  
Draco's blue eyes swirled in the mist as he concentrated his mind through the center of the orb. He cleared his head of all thought except for the words of the spell. "Mongust, willta, enti-lesto-mahel." The mist went from it's calm sea blue to a violent mixture of fiery orange and red. The breeze which had carried the colors through the space of the black boxed room so serenely turned into gale gusting winds. Draco's hair and clothing blew punishing away from his body, threatening to strip him clean. Yet, he remained firmly planted and cried into the air, "Reveal your prophesy to the Dark Lord's rightful heir!" The winds immediately ceased but the room was still filled with the blinding red light. A voice echoed throughout the room:  
  
"Power is gained and power is lost,  
  
It is a most fickle thing.  
  
The point of sacrifice and creation  
  
Holds the highest power of all.  
  
His greatest enemy's invasion  
  
Upon the other's most sacred ground  
  
Could give the other complete control."  
  
With that, the room went silent and black. Draco's drained body fell to its knees, and he drew his breathes quickly to his lungs. He knew what he had to do, the only problem was how long would he have to wait for the first step to take place? "Soon," a voice inside told him, "They will find each other very soon." 


	3. Chapter One: I Can No Longer Hide

Chapter One  
  
I Can No Longer Hide  
  
Harry opened his closet door at Number 12 Grimmauld Place and packed his trusty Firebolt broomstick in its case on the top shelf. His right arm ached as he did so because he had taken a nasty hit by a bludger during the last half of the game. Harry Potter was seeker for England's Quidditch team, and had just won his team their third game in a row for the season against France. Harry removed his mud stained robe and revealed a once lanky chest built to a hilt from years of Quidditch training. Pain seared through his muscles, as he rotated his right shoulder." I have got to keep my mind on the game next time or I'll end up at St. Mungo's before the season is out," he thought. The truth was, he had been having a lot of trouble keeping his mind on anything. He removed his wand from the inside of his robes, and with a quick flick of his wrist, used a cleaning charm to remove the multiple stains from the black and gold robes. He placed them into the closet, shut the door, and walked into the bathroom to draw himself a bath.  
  
As the tub began to fill, Harry finished getting undressed. He looked at himself in the mirror, and ran his fingers through his unkempt black hair, an inheritance from his father. With the removal of his circular glasses, he revealed his mother's inherited green eyes. Then there was that scar which still remained on his forehead years after Voldemort's demise. It had faded shortly after the end of the war, but was still there to remind him of his past. His cursed past. And as he saw it right now, his ultimately cursed future.   
  
Every part of Harry's body stung when it made contact with the water. After gingerly settling down into the steaming tub, his muscles slowly began to relax themselves. As they did so, Harry's mind wandered through many thoughts and feelings. Mainly those for the woman. A woman he secretly loved, very secretly. She consumed every thought, and every feeling. Among these included despair and regret because he strongly doubted if a future with her was even possible now. He knew he had done the right thing by pushing her away. It was the only way to protect her from harm...from death. If Voldemort had known that Harry's only weakness was his love for Hermione Granger…..Harry shook the thought away. It was too horrible to even imagine. Harry would have died for her without question. Yet his death would have allowed the Dark Lord to gain full power and enslave the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. Harry had to cast his chance at happiness aside to fulfill his destiny and save the world. Now the fighting had ceased, and Harry's true love sought happiness in the arms at his best friend, Ron Weasley. Harry loved them both far too much to harm their relationship with his feelings or potentially severe himself from either one of them. Yet he knew he could never find a girl that made his soul burn with the fire Hermione possessed every time she touched him. He had tried to move on, and settle down with someone after the war and Hogwarts graduation. He thought he had fallen for Ron's younger sister, Ginny, but ultimately they both found there was nothing really there. It had broken Ginny's heart when they ended their affair, but the two still remained the dear friends they had been from the beginning. Ron and Hermione had been dating for two years now, and both had confessed to Harry that they were hoping the other had marriage on the brain. If Ron married Hermione, Harry knew he would undoubtedly remain a bachelor for the rest of his days. He could not marry a woman who did not have his heart. Whether she knew it or not, his heart belonged only to Hermione, and nothing would ever change that.  
  
A loud crack from down the hallway disrupted Harry's train of thought. He sat up with a start as water splashed from the tub. "Harry!" a voice called, "Harry are you home, mate?" It was Ron. Harry got out of the tub and began to dry himself off. What the devil was Ron doing here at this hour?   
  
"I'm getting out of the out of the tub, Ron. I'll be there in a minute." Harry wrapped his lower torso in a towel and walked down the hallway to find Ron sitting on his sofa with his head in his hands. Quite alarmed, Harry inquired, "Ron, what is it? What's wrong?" Ron raised his face to look his best friend square in the eyes. He could feel his face growing the color of his flaming red hair. Ron squeezed his fingers into a tight fist and then shook them out as he lowered his gaze.  
  
"It's over," he said disgruntledly, "Hermione and I. We're done." Harry could hardly believe his ears. What was going on here? Ron felt the awkwardness and the embarrassment of the silent moment begin to rise. Why was it so hard to say what had happened; to talk about it with a man he considered his brother?  
  
"Ron…I…" Harry stammered running his fingers through his hair. "Did you say or do something to hurt her?"  
  
"No," Ron replied slouching back into the couch. "I did just the opposite, I did something I thought would make her happy." Ron struggled with the words that were fighting all the way past his lips to be said. " I proposed." Harry felt like the world had just been completely thwarted from underneath his feet. The room began to spin in mad circles,  
  
"Where's Hermione?" he asked as he sat in the reclining chair to avoid falling out on his face.  
  
"I really wouldn't know," Ron replied, "There were no cross words between the two of us, neither one of us left angry. It was one of the strangest moments of my life." Ron breathed a deep sigh before blurting out the whole thing. "'Mione and I had discussed getting married before. I can't imagine her being at all surprised when I got down on my knee and said, 'Hermione, I love you. Will your be my wife?' And do you know what she said?" Harry shook his head, 'no.' "She says to me, 'Of course, Ron, but now?' "I say to her, 'Well, yes now. When did you think? We have been dating now for over two years.' Anyway, to make a long story short after a long. Tedious, and wrenching conversation, we both came to the same conclusion. We both love each other, but we are not in love. I guess I asked Hermione to marry me because I thought it was something I had to do, something I owed to her. She explained quite thoroughly that marriage is more than responsibility, security, and friendship. We were both missing something from the other, something deeper. Better to find out now though, eh?" Ron finished as he tried to lighten the moment with a cocked smile and a half chuckle. Harry forced a smile for his friend, but truthfully, he had no idea how to take any of it. Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring that had been meant for Hermione. He stared at it for a moment solemnly as he ran it between his fingers. "I'll never understand women. Always wait until the last minute to make discoveries about themselves."  
  
"You are just as guilty for facing the same truths," Harry retorted. "Where had that come from?" he thought. Ron tore his stare from the ring and smiled at Harry.  
  
"You're absolutely right, mate. Absolutely right. So is she. This is for the best….in the long run…" Ron trailed his words off as he put the ring back in his pocket. Harry felt a twinge of sorrow for Ron deep in his chest cavity, the first honest feeling he had experienced since his friend apparated into the middle of his living room.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Ron. It must hurt finding out this way. Are you going to be all right?" Harry asked. Ron moaned slightly as he got to his feet and stuffed his hands into his pants pockets.  
  
"Yes, of course. It'll take time to move on though, after two years. I did love her….I DO love her Harry, but I am admitting to myself for the first time that we simply were not meant to be. We aren't in love, and she deserves at least that much from life."   
  
"So do you, Ron," Harry added as he stood. Ron shook his head.  
  
"You're still in you're towel, Harry." Harry looked down at his waist and laughed in spite of his seemingly awkward state.  
  
"Suppose I am," he said. "Hey, you should come to Quidditch practice tomorrow after you get off work. Stone's got a family thing to take care of in Oxford and he may not make it back in time. We sure could use the help." The glow on Ron's face began to lift his spirits and a grin spread across his face.  
  
"Excellent! I'll be there!"  
  
"Six o'clock, then. Don't be late. I don't want to be made a fool of in front of my teammates."   
  
"You don't need my help for that, Harry!" Ron chortled. As Harry lunged forward to tackle him, Ron gleamed, snapped his fingers, and with a loud crack had apparated from the room. "See you tomorrow, Harry!" Ron's voice echoed. Harry allowed the last few moments of Ron's visit linger happily in his mind for a while longer before he began to ponder everything else.  
  
So Harry and Hermione had called it quits. Harry felt lousy for Ron, naturally, but he couldn't help but feel his heart begin to beat steadily faster. The girl of his dreams was at long last free for his taking. Or was she? How would Ron feel if he and Hermione started seeing each other? Would Hermione even consider it? HAD she ever considered it? Harry moaned and flopped back into his chair. He removed his glasses and pinched his nose between his eyes in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure that had been building. The only thing Harry could think to do was simply take each thing as it came. Right now he had to figure out a way to speak with Hermione. Before he could start to stand and go dress there was a knock on his front door. "Odd," he thought, "no one could find Number 12." "Who is it?" Harry called and made a mad dash for his room before hearing the answer. He poked his head in his room, grabbed hi wand from the counter, and magicked himself some clothes. "Who's ther?" Harry called again coming through to the living room. A soft voice came through the door,  
  
"Harry are you alone? It's Hermione." Harry quickly put his wand in his pocked and unlatched the lock. As he opened the door, he looked out to see Hermione standing on his front step with the moonlight silhouetting her figure.  
  
"'Mione," Harry breathed with a smile, "what are you doing here at this hour?"  
  
"May I come in?" she asked.  
  
"Ph, sorry, of course," Harry stammered as he pulled the door further open to allow Hermione to enter.  
  
"I didn't want to disturb you is you were busy, so I decided to use the door instead of apparating." She removed her cloak from around her shoulders and placed it on the same seat Harry had been sitting in earlier. She didn't turn to face him.   
  
"I assume Ron has been here. He probably was looking for me," Hermione said as she turned slowly. Harry observed her red, puffy eyes, her flushed cheeks, and wind blown hair. He couldn't help but see how beautiful she looked underneath all of nature's attempts to dishevel her appearance.  
  
"Ron was really concerned about you. I had an inkling where you might have gone, but under the circumstances, I figured you wanted your privacy."   
  
"You do know me well, Harry," Hermione said as she crossed over to the couch. After she sat, Hermione felt her entire body begin to tense from her shoulders to her clenched hands on her lap. Harry knew that vehement sobs were soon to break, so he delicately moved to sit at Hermione's side. She stared at her hands and said,  
  
"So he told you, then?" she was trying to force the tears back into their ducts. She had made her mind up before she came that she was not going to make a scene and get Harry upset.  
  
"Yeah, he told me the gist of what happened." Hermione was trying so hard to hold it all in. She shut her eyes tightly, and jumped slightly at the touch of Harry's hands on hers. She opened her eyes and saw Harry's fingers gently rubbing her skin. "It's o.k. 'Mione. It's going to be all right." As he said this, Harry moved his right arm across one shoulder to the other, and pulled her into his side tenderly. "You can cry if you have to." She didn't have to be told twice. Hermione slid onto Harry's lap, flung her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Though this sudden intimacy caught him off guard, he curled his arms around the small of her back and gently rocked his upper body back and forth.  
  
Slowly, Hermione's sobs began to die down so she could speak "What's wrong…with me…Harry?" She said in his ear. "There's no reason for me to be this…(sniff)…upset.." Harry gently moved her body so she was sitting up straight on his lap with her hands still cuffed around his neck.   
  
"You can cry on my shoulder anytime, Hermione Granger," Harry said softly with a smile. Hermione's lips began to curl upward. "Ah, uh-oh!" Harry said and pointed at her mouth as he grinned devilishly from ear to ear, "That isn't a smile, is it?" Hermione smiled broadly at him. "Huh? Huh, is that a smile? How about a laugh eh?" Harry reached in to tickle Hermione's sides, and she immediately fell into hysterics, all the while trying to knock Harry's hands away.  
  
"Harry, please," Hermione laughed as she fell on the sofa, "We're…hahaha…too…oh, my gosh, hahaha…..old for this! NO!!" she squealed as Harry lept on top of her and laughed all the while tickling every sensitive nerve he could find. For a moment, Hermione forgot all about Ron, and was completely wrapped up in the escapable childish happiness Harry was bringing her so freely. Hermione's laugh was by far Harry's most favorite sound, and for him it was grander to be the producer of the happy shrieks. Eventually, both of them found they were in a state of blissful pain from such exceeding laughter.  
  
Soon thereafter, Hermione found herself lying next to Harry on the sofa with her head on his chest, in his arms. This comforting position was a most special moments they had shared for years. Hermione adored simply laying there with her best friend and listening to his steady heartbeat. It was a consistency in all the chaos she was experiencing inside.  
  
"Harry…" Hermione began.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What all did Ron tell you?" Harry took in a deep sigh. Trying to push it off in nonchalant ness, he breezed,  
  
"Merely that you two were no longer together because you discovered you weren't in love with each other." Hermione chortled.  
  
"Merely? More like entirely," she stated. Then she eased the tension from her voice. "I think we had been putting off marriage because of that fact. Neither of us wanted to hurt the other and admit it though. I know I was too frightened of losing him completely. I suppose he was as well." Harry stroked the top of Hermione's head as she continued, "I love Ron, honestly. I have never doubted it for a minute. Still, there was just something incomplete about us. I had felt that from the beginning, but I always pushed it back into my mind thinking, 'No relationship is perfect.' Yet that void just continued to push us apart until, well, we knew we had to end it." She took another sigh to release the pain that was welling up again and then finished, "Though our parting was mutual, it still hurts, Harry. It hurts so bad." Hermione squeezed his chest and Harry brought her in closer.  
  
"Sshhh, it's all right," Harry kissed the top of her head and inhaled her intoxicating scent. I wish I could take away your pain, 'Mione." She smiled.  
  
"This is honestly helping more than you know." Hermione was tempted to ask Harry a question that had been stewing in her for a long time, but she was going to have to ease into it. "You're so understanding, Harry. You know just want to do and say." Harry giggled with embarrassment.  
  
"Oh, come off it, Hermione," Harry said.  
  
"I'm serious, Harry," Hermione replied, and turned her body so her hand and chin were now resting on his chest. "You are going to make some girl very happy one day." Now, she had to really phrase the question just right. "Honestly, Harry, it's been almost a year and a half since you broke it off with Ginny. You haven't seen another girl since. How long are you going to wait around?" Harry didn't really like where this conversation was going. He could feel his cheeks flushing and he tried to chuckle but it came out more like more of a grunt.  
  
"Until I find that girl for me," Harry said, attempting to cock a smile. Hermione returned this with a childish grin.  
  
"Well, it can't be because you're unpopular with the girls. The world famous Harry Potter who just happens to be England's seeker. I know you have girls throwing themselves at you." Embarrassingly, Harry's voice gave a high crack in his fake laugh. "So, any prospects?" Harry pushed himself out from underneath her hurriedly and stood up next to the couch. Their positioning had become very uncomfortable for him all of a sudden. Hermione was slightly offended, "Harry…" she said turning on her side while propping her upper body up with her elbow.  
  
"Sorry, started to get a little stiff," Harry stammered.  
  
"Liar," Hermione replied with a low lilt in her voice. She looked deep past her reflection in Harry's glasses to his eyes. There was something in there she hadn't seen before. Harry broke her gaze and sat back in his chair. "Harry there's something wrong isn't there," Hermione inquired as she moved down to the other end of the couch to be closer to him. Harry could feel the pounding in his chest move straight into his throat.  
  
"You've been through enough today. You don't need my problems to add to your stress." He refused to look at her. Hermione breathed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes.   
  
"Harry James Potter, don't be stupid. I'm your best friend." She leaned forward to the edge of the sofa and placed her hand on his knee. That prickling feeling that always came over his body began to flow through him again. "You can tell me anything. You've always been there for me, so let me do the same for you. Please, Harry," she turned his head to her, "talk to me." How he wanted to tell her. How he wanted to tell her everything that had been building within him. He wanted to tell her he loved her. How he wanted her to know. How he wanted…..her.  
  
"There is someone, Hermione. There always has been," Harry managed to say quietly. "She has always been there to hold my hand. Always stood by me while others left my side. She knows me better than anyone, even Ron." The silence that followed seemed deafening to Harry. The moment's pause seemed to stretch for an eternity. Tears began to fill Hermione's eyes as Harry's words clicked in her mind.   
  
"Harry, are you trying to say--" she began.  
  
"I am saying that for years I have felt completely empty. I never had the love of parents, and after Sirius died, I felt even more alone than before. I was searching for a true and pure love that one day I discovered I had felt for someone all along." Harry could feel the tears come to his own eyes. He stood up and crossed to the fireplace. He did not want to cry; he didn't want her to see how much these confessing words tore him apart. His emotions were racing and his voice intensified, "What could I do about it though? Voldemort wanted me dead. He killed my parents, he killed Cedric, Remus,…Sirius…and I knew he would ultimately kill anyone who I held dear. I would not let her die. If she never knew it was better, and if I had to be alone for the rest of my days, then that's how it had to be. It was better than if she…." Harry turned to Hermione to emphasize the sincerity of this final statement, "I would not have wanted to live without you in this world, Hermione, even if it meant you found love and happiness elsewhere." At this, Harry broke down and his body shook as he fell to his knees.  
  
All this had hit Hermione so very hard that she just let her heart take over. Before she knew it, she was knelt beside Harry with their arms wrapped in his embrace. "Oh, Harry," she cooed in his ear, "my dear Harry, I am so very sorry. I never knew." Harry pulled away slightly and gazed at her.  
  
"You were supposed to never find out." Harry sniffled. Hermione smoothed a tear from Harry's face. Slowly, surely, tenderly, Hermione brought her lips to his. She did love him. He could feel it in her kiss. 


	4. Chapter Two: Before Your Love

"Or did she really? Harry wondered. Hermione gave a disappointed gasp as Harry pulled away from her lips. Although Harry wanted their moment to continue, he needed to make sure.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Harry asked. The question threw Hermione off guard. She realized that she wasn't sure she had an answer for him.  
  
"I…I don't really know, Harry," she said as she slowly fell back from him onto her knees. "I wasn't even thinking, I just did what, I guess it was my heart, what my heart told me to do. I had no real reason, other than--" she broke off. The two sat still for a few moments before Harry broke in,  
  
"'Mione, I need to know," Despite her kiss, Harry was afraid of her following response, "do you love me?"  
  
"Oh, Harry," Hermione replied with a lilt in her voice, "ever since our first year at Hogwarts. Every time you spoke of Cho, Padma, Ginny, it killed me inside. I wanted to tell you, tried to tell you so many times over the last ten years. I was afraid that I would lose you entirely, however, if I let on my real feelings for you. So, eventually, especially when Ron and I began dating, I pushed those feelings away. I never thought there was any hope after that." Harry smiled and gently clasped her hand.  
  
"Your words make me believe in hope again, Hermione," he said as he pulled her into his lap with her back pressed against his chest. She felt so wonderful in his arms, as though he were embracing something divine, an angel. He held her even closer as this warm thought flooded over him, as Hermione brushed her hands up and down his forearms. After a long while, a foreboding thought came to Hermione's mind.  
  
"Harry, what are we going to say to Ron?" she asked nervously. Harry breathed a sigh so heavy it was as if a rock had just been pressed onto his stomach,  
  
"Ron," was the word that emitted with the breath. After a quick inhale to find words of a solution, Harry finished, "I suppose we tell him the truth. I don't know how he's going to react. I don't want to hurt him, but I hope his reaction won't change your mind."  
  
"Change my mind about what?" Hermione asked as she turned her head to the side to look at him  
  
"Well, about tonight," Harry replied coyly, "I was hoping you and I could have our first date." She returned the sly grin that had crept onto Harry's face.  
  
"No," she said, "he wouldn't keep me from being with you tonight. I don't want to see him hurt, but without sounding like a cliché, this was not planned by either of us." She had a point.  
  
"I invited Ron to come to Quidditch practice tonight. I'll find some way to talk to him," Harry said.  
  
"No, Harry," Hermione broke in as she stood from his lap. She faced him as she concluded, "I think it would be best if he heard it from me, if he understood why." Harry stood and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Are you sure that's how you want to handle it?" he asked quietly. Hermione sighed but nodded her head.  
  
"This is something Ron needs to hear from me," she told him.   
  
"All right, then." Harry pulled her into an embrace. The early morning dawn was beginning to peel through the blinds of Grimmauld Place. He knew she had better go home and get some rest before the enchanting evening he was already beginning to plan out in his head. She seemed to be reading his mind. As Hermione pulled her chest from his torso, she glanced up into Harry's eyes while still wrapped his arms.   
  
"It's getting, heh, well early," she said with a laugh, "I don't want to, but I should run. I still have to map out this week's Charms lesson plan, and," she broke to heave a sigh," I need to think about how to handle this with Ron." Harry slowly shifted his weight from side to side, allowing her to rock to and fro in his rhythm. "This is going to be a really touchy subject, especially so very soon after we broke it off." Harry stopped and brought his hands to both of Hermione's cheeks and stroked them with the outside of his thumbs.   
  
"You aren't sorry, are you?" he asked her. Hermione smiled and kissed him. Her hands curled around his waist and pressed him closer to her. After she pulled away, she told him  
  
"Not if you are," Harry returned her smile.  
  
"No," was the only word he could muster. She have him a quick kiss, and pulling herself from his arms, gave a small wave goodbye and apparated from the room. Harry felt completely elated, and certain that if the occasion had arose, he could have flown to across the Quidditch pitch without the aid of so much as a hair from a magic broom.  
  
Well, Hermione was right of course. Ron was not at all too happy with the news of his friends sudden hookup.  
  
"I don't believe it! You and Harry! After I came to that prat and spilled out my guts to him. I thought you guys were my best friends!" Ron shouted  
  
"Ron, we are, it's just that--" Hermione tried to say, but Ron wouldn't listen.  
  
"The two of you couldn't have held your hormones for even a day out of mere respect?! "he thundered back at her as his words echoed down the Hogwarts corridor.  
  
"Ron, please," Hermione begged as she pulled him into the empty Charms classroom. She shut and locked the door behind them as Ron began to pace angrily around the room.  
  
"Did you and Harry--" Ron began to say.  
  
"No, Ron!" Hermione threw back, knowing full well he did not have to finish his sentence to convey what he had intended to imply. "No we didn't, Ron. It's not like that at all." Hermione took a deep breath. One of them had to remain rational. "Harry and I both love you very much, and we don't want to hurt you for anything; it's not like Harry and I set out to be together behind your back."  
  
"How do I know that Hermione?" Now Ron had crossed the line. Hermione's anger began to flair at his accusation.  
  
"Because you know us, Ron! You know us both…I would never….Harry wouldn't have done that to you. In fact, he never has!" she exclaimed. Ron gaped at her with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"What exactly do you mean?" he asked. Then it hit him. "I knew it," he breathed solemnly. "I can't believe I have been the guy's best friend for all these years and could not put two and two together. Perhaps it was because I didn't want to." Ron felt as though massive doors of light had just shone on him, and the power of it was so forceful, that he had to sit down to maintain his composure. Hermione crossed to his side with a look of concern,  
  
"Ron…Ron, are you all right?" she asked in worry. Yet Ron just continued,  
  
"He has always been in love with you. I thought I had seen it once years ago when he was in the hospital with you." He folded his hands in front of him as he stared into the memory. "I could see it in his face. It was this desperate look of remorse and guilt. There was a hard tension mounted in his jaw line. It was then that…." Now he trailed off, not being able to finish his sentence. This whole thing just felt so surreal to him, but somehow there was a calmness of knowing the truth in this discovery. Hermione placed her hands on his.  
  
"Ron, I can understand how hard this must be for you," Hermione began, "But Harry and I both decided that it was important for you to know. We thought it would only hurt you more to keep you in the dark. Somehow, I hope you can see one day that Harry and I are now have the opportunity to love each other, and….well, we've finally confessed that we do. That's another reason why I couldn't marry you. We both knew my heart belonged elsewhere." Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. She could feel how much this was hurting him, and she hated to see him in such a state. "Despite that," she tried to finish, "it will never change the wonderful relationship that we had, and the one we still do. We were really very good for each other, a fine match, but we just weren't a--"  
  
"Perfect fit," Ron finished for her with a sigh, "No, we were not. That's you and Harry. I know that Hermione. If you were meant for him, then maybe there is someone out there who is supposed to be mine."  
  
"Of course there is, Ron!" Hermione emphasized, "and you and Harry and I are always going to be together. We're here for each other always because love just doesn't go away, no matter what other people say." Hermione's words honestly touched Ron's heart and his anger submerged. He clasped one of Hermione's hands and said as he smiled at her,  
  
"I want you to be happy, Hermione, and if I can't have you," Ron took a deep breath before saying, "I'm glad it's Harry who can. I know he will. He's my best mate, and I know he's going to do everything he can to make you happy." Hermione found Ron's grown up mannerism very poignant to his character. She inwardly congratulated herself for being the constant motivator for that.  
  
"You have a good heart, Ron, that is never to be disputed," Hermione said as she kissed him softly on the cheek. They paused for a moment as they held each other's eyes and then Hermione broke in, "My students will be here soon."  
  
"Yeah," Ron said as he stood and began to leave. Hermione escorted Ron to the door, and when she opened it, students immediately began to flood in. After a few minutes of letting them pass, Ron started out the door. He glanced over his shoulder and gave a half-hearted crooked smile. "See you at dinner," he told her. As he began to walk away, Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Ron..!" He turned with his red eyebrows raised to request what she wanted. Though she was considered the most well-versed witch to ever come to Hogwarts, Hermione was at a complete loss for words. She really didn't even know what made her call him back. So she just smiled and waved a small good-bye. Ron, however, found the words,  
  
"Bye, 'Mione." Two words never penetrated Hermione so deeply before as she watched Ron disappear from the doorway and down the corridor. As the students filed into their desks, Hermione's eyes glistened and tears began to stream down her cheeks.  
  
"Good bye, Ron," she whispered so that a fly could have barely heard her speak. She took a deep breath, and thought "Get a hold of yourself, Granger," as she wiped the tears away. Emitting a heavy sight, she turned back to her students and said, "Settle down now, please everyone." She walked to the front of the classroom and finished, "Let's begin; wands out and ready---"  
  
Harry gave himself one last look over to make sure he appeared presentable. Everything had gone all right so far. He and Ron had the opportunity to speak in the pitch showers after practice. He remembered the relief he had felt when he found Ron was not completely infuriated with him for "stealing his girlfriend." Harry lingered on that word for a moment. "Girlfriend." Was Hermione his girlfriend now? "She will be after tonight," Harry tried to assure himself, "I hope." He attempted to force his matted hair into some form of decency one last time before he rang the doorbell. Somehow apparating into Hermione's apartment seemed too inappropriate for the occasion. Harry quickly brushed off the front of his pants and pulled down the cuffs of his shirt as he heard the sound of heels coming toward the door. He had just enough time to give his shoulders a good shake and clear his throat of some nervous tension before Hermione came to the door. What each saw took the other's breath away. Harry gaped at Hermione's simple, yet elegant strapless black dress with a small string of pearls encircling her neck. Her curls fell eloquently about her shoulders in smooth, sleek locks. Hermione was equally stunned by Harry's deep blue suit and crimson dress shirt, and to her delight, the rest managed to favor the same old Harry, which was her preference.  
  
"I was hoping I hadn't overdressed," Hermione said not breaking her gaze from Harry's strapping figure.  
  
"You look positively bewitching, Hermione," Harry told her, staring at the gorgeous woman before him. Hermione gave a small laugh and then urged,  
  
"Come in, please, Harry." He shook his head with a grin.  
  
"No need, get your things," Harry said slyly. With a small and curious smile, Hermione grabbed her handbag (just big enough for a wand), and joined Harry on the front stoop. As she shut and locked the door behind her, Hermione noticed something behind Harry's back. She didn't need to wait long to find out what it was.  
  
"Oh, Harry, pink roses!" Hermione exclaimed, taking them from him. "They're my favorite? How'd you know?" Harry broke a stupid grin.  
  
"You had one in your hair at the Hogwarts graduation commencement, and you were so upset that your witch's hat was crushing it." Hermione felt as though the back of her eyes were floating with flattery.  
  
"You remember that, Harry?" she asked him. Harry began to blush.  
  
"I remember everything about you. Still, I wasn't sure if they were right or not," Harry stammered, "But there are eight. One for every year I…" He broke off. The whole logic of the gift seemed so stupid now.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione pressed him to finish. So, taking a hard swallow, Harry obliged,  
  
"For every year I knew I loved you," he said, "and could never tell you." He avoided her eyes, but could see her focus shift from her roses to the awkward expression on his face.  
  
"Kiss me, Harry," she told him sweetly, turning his face to her.   
  
"Gladly," he replied and leaned his head tenderly for a soft kiss. They both savored the moment of each other's taste until Harry removed himself from the touch. He beamed broadly and grabbed his broom from where it was leaning on the wall. Being in the midst of a witch and wizard community, there was really no need to use an invisibility cloak to fly. He pulled Hermione tightly into his side, and whispered, "Hold on tight." Harry began guiding his broomstick upward. Hermione swiftly wrapped her arms around Harry as the two of them began to ride off into the cool night sky.  
  
They soared high above the world until they flew from the outskirts of the town. The crisp wind blew against them, as Harry worked to balance Hermione in his left arm while using his right to steer his broom. She sat in front of him with her arms wrapped across his shoulders. They glided threw the clouds, reveling in the quiet serenity of each other's company. Harry inhaled the aroma of Hermione's perfume as it blew past his nose. His whole body began to tingle with anticipation and excitement. He wanted their first date to be something special for her. He hoped to show Hermione just how grand love had the potential to be. Hermione began to recognize the terrain of the green hills as those that left to Hogwarts. "Where are we going, Harry?" she asked, though she full well knew the answer. She could feel the chuckle in Harry's chest vibrate against her side. The strangely odd rumble was quite a turn on.  
  
"Well, if I told you, it would spoil the surprise now wouldn't it?" he said, slightly toying with her.  
  
"A surprise, eh? Surprises are good," she said with a laugh. "I'm quite fond of surprises."  
  
"I was counting on it." The hills slowly unveiled a majestic castle what was the Witch and Wizarding school, now lit entirely by the beams which radiated from the moon on the reflection of the lake. It was quite a romantically breathtaking sight. Harry lowered the broom to a mound which held a gorgeously white gazebo that Hermione noted had been marvelously decorated with blue lights and hundred of red rose petals. Harry extended his hand to Hermione as she dismounted the broomstick, and Harry followed an ever so slight bow. When their eyes met again, they exchanged a fun laugh while he escorted her to the inside of the gazebo. Hermione's eyes widened in amazement at the eloquent table setting she saw.  
  
"Oh, Harry," she vocalized through her astonished exhale, "it's just so beautiful." The small, circular table held the simplest kinds of food, but each and every one was among Hermione's favorites. Harry knew exactly what she liked to eat and just how it was to be prepared. He knew every last, intricate detail Hermione had ever revealed about herself. Somehow, he just never seemed to forget. The center piece was a golden candleabra wrapped among constricting vine of white roses. Harry smiled at Hermione's pleased response, and crossed to the table and pulled her chair out for her to sit. Yet Hermione hesitated for a moment, and Harry wondered whether he had fowled something up.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Harry asked. Hermione lips curled into a sly, yet somehow seductive grin, and she walked closer to the chair.  
  
"Before I sit, do you promise to always pull out the chair for me, no matter how old fashioned I become?" she asked him coyly.   
  
"I'm hoping this night will be the beginning of always for us, Hermione," Harry said with a nervous laugh. "That sounded amazingly dumb, Harry" he thought to himself. "Sorry," he added, "that's quite a heavy statement for first date." Yet, Hermione merely exchanged the same friendly laugh, and took her seat. After took his place in front of her, Hermione automatically raised her glass of Cottonfeld Champagne in a toasting fashion and said,   
  
"Here's to the beginning of always." Though slightly, yet happily, taken aback, Harry raised his glass to meet hers a small 'ping!'  
  
"The beginning of always," he repeated, and they both sipped from the glass goblets threw upwardly curved lips. Dinner went off without a hitch. The two blissfully enjoyed the company each was keeping in great streams of laughter. At one point, Harry removed his right show and gently slid his toes up and down the inside of Hermione's nearly bare ankle. Hermione followed suit and removed her own shoe to start stroked Harry's socked foot. Though playing footsy under the dinner table had always just been a means of childish play for the two in the past, it now held a more desiring undertone. Since both were incredibly ticklish (one of the biggest reasons it was their favorite game), short and sweet chuckles emitted from their throats as they continued to eat. Finally, Hermione said,  
  
"Honest, I don't think I could tuck in one more bite," and wiped her mouth delicately. Harry couldn't help but stare at those voluptuously fully, red lips, just daring them to kiss them.  
  
"Why shouldn't I, then?" he thought. He moved the candleabra to the side, and reached across the table for Hermione's hand. He curved his fingers gently across her thumb along with his hand. Hermione admired how gentle and strong his hands felt in hers. She had a real thing for hands. Once eye contact was made, Harry slowly rose ever so gently as not to disturb the wonderful flow of the air between them. He leaned across the table tracking down those enchanting lips. Desiring Harry's contact just as earnestly, Hermione leaned in for him as well. Then the two were brought in a sweet, moist kiss. Hermione pushed Harry's lips open wider to slide her tongue into his mouth, and turned her head at just the perfect angle. "Merlin's beard, is she good at this!" Harry thought as the kiss made the heat in his collar create droplets of moisture on the back of his neck. He brought the hand that wasn't clenching hers to touch Hermione's face, and with a slight resistance on both parts, removed his lips from their previous embrace. As he opened his eyes, he smiled at the beauty that was before him. He stood from his chair, and still holding firm to Hermione's hand said, "Come on," and pulled her up from where she sat.  
  
"Harry, what--" she began to speak, but Harry cut her off.  
  
"Just come on, hurry." The two dashed hand in hand from the gazebo at a flagrant and light jog from the gazebo into the silvery moonlit night. They came to a field by the lake. The evening could not have been more captivating. As far as the eye could see, it almost seemed like the world had been trimmed into the romantic love which the laughing stars saw below them. As soon as Harry and Hermione reached the clearing, he flung her into his arms, and began laughing cheerfully as the two began to spin, covering even more ground as they did so. Suddenly, Hermione felt as though each step was becoming lighter and lighter, almost as if she were floating on air. Perhaps it was the euphoria she felt at being in Harry's presence, but still, it felt like more than that. She glanced down at her feet and with a gasp, stammered,  
  
"H-H-Harry…..we're….."  
  
"Dancing amongst the stars," he finished for her, "It's a charm I worked on all day to perfect. Do you like it?" Indeed they were several feet from the ground, waltzing threw the air without the aid of a broom or any other magical device. Though she had to admit, her first reaction had been mixed with a jolt of fright, being in Harry's arms and staring longingly threw those glasses and into his passively tormented eyes (a look he always seemed to wear), the tension in her subsided to a wave of comfort. She smiled and replied to his question,  
  
"All that is missing now is the music." She slid away from his body just enough to gather herself into a decent ballroom dancing position. She couldn't help but feel like a fairy princess in the arms of her prince as they stroked the wind with their feet. Harry removed his wand from the inside of his jacket pocket, and with a slight flick of the wand and a tiny mumble of some magic words, music began to cascade threw the air.  
  
"We're the only ones who can hear it," he assured Hermione, just in case she thought someone could somehow hear. They began to sway in the carrying breeze as if they were on the actual dance floor.  
  
"I wonder how I ever made it through a day  
  
How did I settle for a world in shades of gray  
  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
  
And you know why then I looked into your eyes  
  
Where the world stretched out in front of me and I realized….  
  
As the chorus of the song swelled, Harry pulled Hermione closer into him  
  
I never lived before your love  
  
I never felt before your touch  
  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
  
But then again I wasn't really living  
  
I never lived before your love.  
  
A sharp twinge pierced Hermione's heart as she listened to the lyrics of the song. She asked Harry, "Is this how you always felt, Harry?" To her surprise when she looked up at him, she saw tear drops had fallen down his cheeks.  
  
"Every moment of every day," he replied. Hermione could feel the tears begin to form in her eyes as well as eh threw herself onto Harry's neck to release them.  
  
I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
  
All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky  
  
I stand before you and my heart is in your hands  
  
And I don't know how I survived without your kiss  
  
'Cause you've given me a reason to exist.  
  
"I was so empty before you came into my life, 'Mione," Harry whispered through his breaking voice from his tears, "I was a fool for not telling you sooner."  
  
I never lived before your love  
  
I never felt before your touch  
  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
  
But then again I wasn't really living  
  
I never lived before your love.  
  
"I was the one who was foolish," Hermione said into his ear, "Foolish not to see what was right in front of me all along. I should have listened to my heart from the start. I feel like I wasted so much time, and caused you so much unnecessary pain."  
  
"No, Hermione, no," Harry said pulling her head from hi shoulders so he could look her in the face, "don't you ever think that."  
  
And I don't know why  
  
Why the sun decides to shine  
  
"I would not trade any of our moments together for anything in this world," he finished.  
  
But you breathed your love into me just in time.  
  
Harry began guiding her threw the dance of the song once again.  
  
I never lived before your love  
  
I never felt before your touch  
  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
  
But then again, I wasn't really living….  
  
Suddenly, the two of them stopped, Their eyes seemed so penetrated it almost seemed like they could gaze into each other's souls.  
  
I never lived…  
  
"I love you, Hermione," Harry said, thoroughly out of breath from the energy of both the spell and the dancing, not to   
  
mention all of it through riding high emotional tears.  
  
I never lived…  
  
"I love you, Harry," Hermione replied.  
  
Before…  
  
"Now and always," Hermione finished.  
  
Your…..  
  
The two brought their lips to a heated meet as the last note rang ever passionately causing them to soar high above the world.  
  
….Love!"  
  
Never had either experienced a more ethereal and glorious moment of love.   
  
It was nearly dawn before Harry had escorted Hermione home. They shared a loving goodnight kiss at the door, after which Hermione said, "I wish tonight would not end. I wish I could have stayed up in the air dancing across that lake with you."  
  
"I don't need a lake to float on air. All I need is you just like this in my arms," Harry said with a smile. He gave her one more peck on the cheek before Hermione unlocked the door and stepped inside. "I will pick you up after work tomorrow then?" he asked as she began to close the door a little ways.  
  
"No, I'll meet you back at your place, if that's all right," Hermione said, "I just have a few things after work I need to attend to." Harry nodded.  
  
"Anything you want," and he leaned in through the doorway for one more kiss before adding "Good night, my…." he paused to search for the appropriate word, then decided on, "love." Hermione let our a girlish giggle, which she seemed instantly to be ashamed of exposing, so she closed the door as she blushed.  
  
"Pleasant dreams," she said as Harry disappeared behind the door. Once it was locked she threw her back up against the panel and let out a mystical sigh of joy. "What….a….night…" she told herself. Then a thought crept into her head which made her laugh deep within. "My best friend has bewitched me. He's made me fall in love with him." Then she said aloud, "You really are a great wizard, Harry Potter." 


	5. Chapter Three: Platform Thirteen

I know it has taken me ages to update this story, but now I am in a position where I can devote more time to my fan fiction. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, they have warmed my heart and kept me going. This chapter may be slightly "cheesy" for some, but you know what, it's my story, and I think it makes for a great, well you'll see!! :) Cheers!  
  
"What about the ones in that case? Harry asked the short wizard jeweler behind the glass counter, pointing at the large, black , velvet box nestling over two dozen diamond rings. The impish wizard grinned and squeaked in a high pitched voice,  
  
"Mr. Potter, there isn't a ring amongst them which cost less than 100 galleons." Harry let out a small chuckle and said,  
  
"Nothing but the best for my girl. Let's have a look, shall we?" The jeweler nodded and pulled the box onto the counter, allowing Harry to thumb through the rings within.  
  
After purchasing the most perfect ring possible, Harry left Crystaline Jewelry, and entered onto the snow covered street of Hogsmead. The town was covered in a gorgeous blanket of cottony white splendor, which only further lifted Harry's spirits as he strode down the crowded pathway whistling. Six months had passed since Harry's first date with Hermione on that enchanted lakeside. He had found complete happiness at long last, with her by his side, well, nearly complete. Harry wanted to make Hermione his wife more than anything else in this world. "Yes," Harry thought to himself as he smiled and thumbed the black box snuggled in his warm coat pocket, "She is going to make a beautiful bride. Mrs. Harry Potter." He really like the thought of that title being attached to Hermione. Now he just had to think of the perfect moment to pop the question, and it had to be soon.  
  
Harry walked into The Three Broomsticks to buy a glass of fire whiskey to warm himself up before he headed home. As he crossed to the bar to order his drink, he caught the eyes of Ron and his girlfriend Angelina Johnson. Harry had met up with Angelina at a Quidditch Press release, and Ron was with him, and one thing led to another. They were sitting hand in hand, and Ron had that dopey grin on his face for whenever he was trying to be clever. Ron and Angelina had been dating for nearly three months, and Ron had confided to Harry that he and Angelina certainly were very happy indeed. They both waved to Harry, and signaled for him to come over. So, Harry paid the three Knuts for his fire whiskey and walked over to their booth to join them. As he slid in next to Angelina, glass in hand, Ron immediately piped in with a sly grin, "Did you get it mate?" Harry patted his coat pocket as he took a sip of his drink.  
  
"I sure did," he replied, returning the boyish smile. Angelina look curiously from Ron to Harry.  
  
"Get what?" she inquired. Ron chortled and said,  
  
"A rock for Hermione!" Angelina gave a gasp as her mouth dropped. Her eyes were beaming as she threw her attention back to Harry.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" she said in a hushed tone, "Harry, are you going to--" Harry's nod broke off her sentence. Angelina covered her mouth with bother her hands to suppress her squeal of delight, but she tapped her feet noisily under the table just the same. "Lets see it, lets see it, lets see it!" she commanded.  
  
"Sweetheart, maybe he doesn't want us to see the ring just yet," Ron attempted to convey, "I mean after all, Hermione hasn't even--"  
  
"Oh, come off it Ron," Angelina tutted with a light slap on Ron's arm. "Show us the ring, huh, Harry?" Harry smiled and pulled the tiny box from its warm hiding place in his pocket. When he cracked it open to show them, Angelina nearly wailed in awe. "Oh, Harry, it's positively stunning!" Harry beamed. Having a female's agreeing opinion assured him of his choice. A 24 karat pendent-cut diamond rested amongst eight tiny rubies that sparkled and shone with each captured ray of light. Ron looked thoroughly impressed as well.  
  
"That thing much have cost you half your bloody fortune!" Ron said with a touch of jealousy in his tone.  
  
"Ron!" cried Angelina, throwing him a shocked look of indignation.  
  
"But he knows I think it's perfect!" Ron corrected defensively, "Well done, Harry, really. Hermione's gonna flip when she sees it."  
  
"Thanks," said Harry with a smile, "I never really used any of my parents money for anything all too important other than Sirius's memorial service. This seemed like an appropriate time to spend some of it." Angelina patted his shoulder and managed a weak smile as she said,  
  
"I know you've heard this a million time in your life Harry, but, I know that your parents would be VERY proud of you right now. Of everything you've done." A twinge of pain pinched Harry's stomach at the tender mention of him mum and dad. "I think they'd adore Hermione as well. I've heard people say how much Hermione, actually, reminded them of Lily. Odd huh?" The thought of this wamed over Harry's heart and allowed him to return her smile.  
  
"Odd parallels, yeah, haven't really thought about that." he said as he put the ring back into his pocket. "I've got to run," he added sliding out from his side of the bench. "I'll see you both at the Burrow then tomorrow, for your mum and dad's surprise anniversary party, is it?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right," Ron confirmed, "and maybe we'll all have more than one reason to celebrate, eh?" Ron gave Harry a sly wink and nodded to the hand that was holding Hermione's ring tightly in the pocket of his coat. Harry chortled as Ron continued, "You'll be lucky if she doesn't hex you out of shock!" Harry swalloed the last bit of his firewhisky and placed the empty glass on the table.  
  
"I'll also keep my wand in hand when I present it to her. That'll look grand. Marry me or else!" The three exchanged a laugh as Harry walked out of the Three Broomsticks. Once he was sure the way was clear, Harry apparated himself back home to Grimmauld Place. After he removed his layers of warm clothing, he went to his closet and started rummaging through his clothes. "First thing Hermione's going to do when she moves in, is throw half this stuff out, I can see it already," he thought.  
  
The next day at The Burrow, everyone had assembled merrily for the Weasley's anniversary. Charlie had taken his parents out shopping so everyone could arrive unnoticed, which in the Burrow is quite a feat. As the hours droned by, and there was no sign from Harry, Hermione began to pace the living room anxiously. Every now and then she would cast livid glares up at the clock. Ginny and Seamus were snuggling on one side of the couch with Ron and Angelina, practically snogging on one another. Neither couple seemd to be paying Hermione's exasperation much attention. Still, being Hermione's best friend, Ginny felt like she should say something, "Hermione--"  
  
"What?!" Hermione shot back rapidly, probably with more agitation then she had intended.  
  
"You are making yourself a nervous wreck. Harry will be here, now why don't you just sit down and--"  
  
"But he's an hour late!" Hermione broke in, "We haven't spoken since yesterday, but he made sure I was going to be here because he had something very important....."Ginny pulled her foce back to Seamus and allowed Hermione to continue ranting.  
  
"I tried," she mumbled to the group. Hermione continued to fire away, not skipping a beat to notice that not one of the four was listening any longer.  
  
"Let her talk herself blue," Seamus said with a coy laugh as he began nuzzling Ginny's ear. Hermione continued to babble on at a furious pace, until she was interrupted by a loud crack from the kitchen which announced Harry's entrance.   
  
"Hi there," Harry said, as he entered the living room. He smiled at seeing Hermione, and started to walk over to her, but she stopped him with a cold stare. He could tell by the frown on her face, she wasn't at all happy with his tardiness.   
  
"Where have you been?" she asked dryly. Harry made a few advancing steps as Ron snapped,  
  
"He doesn't really owe you any explanation, you know, Hermione." Some of the bite began to fade from Hermione's face, but in turn, she became slightly defensive.  
  
"I just worry about him, Ron, he used to...."she broke off as Harry had caught her in his arms finally. He was smiling down at her, flattered by the look of concern in her eyes.  
  
"You don't need to think like that anymore; it's not good to make yourself so upset when there's no need," Harry assured her. He knew exactly what she was meant. If he had been this late say even a year ago, it would have given cause for alarm. It warmed his heart in a twisted kind of way to think of how concerned she had been at the thought. Harry gave her a gentle kiss in gratitude of this. When he pulled away, he was pleased to see Hermione's expression had changed to one of satifaction.  
  
"Just....just, don't make it an unhealthy habit, Harry," Hermione said playfully as she took his hand. She led him to the easy chair next to the couch where Hermione placed herself on his seated lap. As Hermione began to search for a comfortable position for them both, Harry thought of the box in his coat pocket which could easily be discovered if Hermione's hand found it's way. Harry sat up slightly and removed his jacket and tossed it over the coffee table.  
  
"That's much more comforatble," Harry said, as he pulled Hermione close to him to join their friends in their snog fest. Hermione had just taken notice of how smashing Harry looked in his black turtleneck and white khaki pants. With a gleeful smile, she leaned in for Harry's lips. The couple had barely gotten through a few chaste kisses before Harry heard Ron howl with delight,   
  
"Woah, what's this?" Harry cracked his right eye, as his other shot open widely when he saw that Ron was reading a letter which had apparently fallen out of his coat.   
  
"Oh no, not now," he thought as his hand shot out for the letter, breaking his lips from Hermione. The jerking motion had been so sudden, that it had sent Hermione to the floor with a thud.  
  
"No, Ron!" he cllaed, but it was all ready too late. Ron was howling louder than ever.  
  
"You're goint to play Quidditch for Ireland?!" Harry's friends joined in with an excited chorus of delighted cries. Harry shut his eyes tightly and clenched his fist as he stood. Then he looked down at Hermione who was staring up at him from the ground with her large brown eyes. He blushed as he helped her to her feet. She remained painstakingly quiet. Harry was almost knocked off balance by Ginny and Angela's showeing of hugs and kisses while Seamus and Ron pounded his back jovially. The rounds of joyful congratulations could not tear Harry's gaze from Hermione's. The blood had drained from both of their faces, and what made it worse was that Harry could not think of a word to say. Gratefully, he didn't have to.  
  
"This was the news you had?" Hermione said over the ruckus. Trying hard to keep the sob that was rising up in her throat, she went over to Harry and gave him a clinging kiss on the cheek. Afterwhich, she smiled, working up a supportive attitude, and said, "Congratulations, Harry. I'm so very proud of you. I know it's something....you've always wanted..." As the crowd started to removed themselves from Harry's body, Harry walked up to her closely and began,  
  
"I just found out before getting here. It was why I was so late." Neither were aware that their friends had become completely quiet. "I wanted to tell you. When we were along, because, well, so that--"  
  
"When do you leave?" Seamus asked, not taking the hint from everyone else's silence, that something was clearly wrong about the whole thing. Harry brielfy through Seamus a, 'shut up!' glance, and then touched Hermione's arm gently and tried to lead her from the room.  
  
"Hermione, could we--" Hermione's eyes grew big as saucers. Why did he not want to answer this question in front of everyone?  
  
"What do you leave, Harry?" she reitterated with a hint of fear behind her voice. Harry almost choked on the words.  
  
"Tomorrow. Morning. Early," he said, not finding himself capable to say it to those eyes. Amost the deafening stillness, Harry heard Hermione inhale a choking gasp. Time seemed to move in slow motion for a few seconds, as Harry's pleading eyes transcended her own. Then everything thing came back up to speed as she shoved Harry aside, and bolted out of the room and through the back door.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry called as he pursued her, leaving the others inside completely stunned.  
  
Harry found her a few feet from the house, gazing out at the lake. Her arms were by her side, but he could see her fists clenching tightly from the small lights that were silhouetting her outline. He wrung with pain at the sight of her stricken form, wreathing from something he had done. Hermione could sense Harry's eyes on her. She always knew if he was there. As she heard him approach, she said without turning, "Please dont, Harry." The pace of the footsteps slowed but did not cease. When she turned to meet him, she found they were less than an inch apart. Hermione could feel his short, wamr breaths against her cheeks and saw that the brims of his eyes were wet. Yet the thought of him crying didn't cause sorrow in her. Instead, it infuriated her! "Don't you dare!" she snapped fiercly, pointing at his tears. Harry almost took an entire step back from shock. "How could you?!" she whispered ferociously as she countered him and began to head back to the house. Harry felt an angry heat begin to rise.  
  
"Woah, woah, woah!" he bellowed, turning on his heel, and flinging his arms up. "How could I what?" A reaction like this was not what he had expected, and he was beginning to feel very put out. She didn't seem the least bit....  
  
"How could you lead me to believ that you wanted to be with me, when all this time you were planning on leaving!" Hermione shot back as she turned from her pursuit into the house. Harry felt like his head was gonna explode, her entire behavior was just blowing his mind!  
  
"I...I didn't....PLAN any of this!" he stammered, shaking his head, "A bunch of scouts were at the last match. They talked to Faulkner and found out I had always wanted to play for them, so he traded me. I can't relinquish it or I risk losing playing for any team! I just found this out a few hours ago, and you accuse me of conspiring to break your heart?!"  
  
"What about us then, huh, Harry?!"  
  
"I WANT YOU TO COME WITH ME!!" Harry cried with blazen anger. There was a tense pause. Harry's breathing came in short heaves, as his mind began to flood. He hadn't come here planning on getting into a fight over all this. He had planned on proposing.  
  
"I can't," came Hermione's soft interruption of his thoughts. Harry's ears began to ring as his adam's apple seemed to choke his throat relentlessly. He thought he was going to pass out from not being able to breathe. He didn't know where his voice came from when he whispered back,  
  
"What? Wha-why not?"  
  
"You know I can't abandon my teaching job, especially in the middle of term," Hermione uttered, taking a few steps closer to him. She didn't want the entire household inside hearing EVERY last detail of their conversation. "I have to get hundereds of fifth years thought O.W.L.S. by the end of the month and N.E.W.T.S. are not much further off for the sixth years, plus--" she crossed her arms, and looked straight into his eyes, the first tiem since they had both stormed out of the Burrow, "Who knows, in a few more years, who's to say I won't become Head Mistress, huh?" Harry's eyes were beginning to harden at her words. They were now once again only inches apart as Hermione willed his emeral eyes to be understanding. "The first in nearly fifty years, Harry. It's my---"  
  
"Dream?" Harry finished with a crack in his voice from forcing back his tears. Why wouldn't she cry? What was keeping her face so firm right now, did she not care about what he thought? What he dreamed? "Don't you?!" Harry said aloud. Hermione raised an eyebrow, but could now sense the coldness now in Harry's eyes and grew furious at the look of them. She pulled herself farther from his shadowing presence, and cried,   
  
"Go then! Go and never come back!" Harry almost gasped as he saw the porch light illuminate her tear stained face. Hermione then turned from him completely and flew into the house. Almost like reliving a nightmare, the whole conversation played right in front of Harry in hyperspeed fast forward. His body began to shake, and he felt his knees go out from under him. After his limp body sank to the ground, he muttered to himself,  
  
"Bloody hell, what have I done?"  
  
The next morning, Hermione could hear everyone hustling and bustling downstairs to help Harry off. She had cried herself to sleep the night before, and was too weary to trudge down and face Harry at breakfast. No, she could not face Harry after all that last night. She could not force herself to say good-bye to him. She thought if she did, she would quite literally die from a broken heart. She sniffled back the tears that had begun to fall. "Stop it!" she thought to herself. "Stop it right now, don't cry over him!" Yet commanding herself to quit just seemed to make her cry harder.  
  
Down below her bedroom, Harry was standing at the foot of the staircase, staring up at the darkened door to Hermione's room. He had been debating for the last three minutes whether or not to go upstairs and apologize before he left. Before he left....He really wanted to set things right with her, but she was just so infuriating at times! He loved her passion, but it sucked when that fire was directed at him. "Ready to go, then, Harry?" a soft, feminine voice asked him from the doorway at the end of the living room.  
  
"Be there in a minute, Ginny, you go ahead and load in," Harry answered, not tearing his eyes from that door at the top of the stairs. He could hear Ginny's light footsteps coming toward him until they stopped right by his side. She whispered quietly,  
  
"She loves you, Harry. She really does. You should do what you think is right, but don't forget that." Ginny then placed her hand on his shoulder, and stood on tiptoe to give him a brief kiss on the cheek before leaving though the fron door of the Burrow.  
  
"I know she does," Harry whispered to himself and began to ascend up to Hermione's bedroom. He could see small hints of light illuminating the black hallway from the cracks in the door frame. It gave Harry a sense of eerie foreboding, like this could be the last thing he ever said to her. Merlin, that thought stung! Stung so much that Harry literally flinched. He rapped softly on her door. No answer. "Hermione?" he said lowly, "Hermione, I, um, I'm sorry about...what I mean is...I'm about to leave. Won't you at least come out and say good-bye?" He heard no response, though detected a faint sobbing sound. "She's still crying," Harry thought guiltily. "I can't leave you like this, Hermione," he said aloud. He then breathed a deep sigh, and finished, "Please, Hermione, you don't have to come out. Just, please don't cry." The weeping noises silenced momentarily.  
  
"Please let me know when you've arrived safely in Ireland," Harry heard Hermione's voice say through the door.  
  
"I will," he replied. He stood waiting. Waiting for something, anything, to happen. Hoping she would come out to him. The moment passed without a stir from within the room. With his head hanging almost natrually, Harry said, "Good-bye, 'Mione," and then mouthed for his own reassurance, "I love you." He then turned and began descending down the staircase.   
  
Just as his foot was about to touch down on the last step, he heard the bedroom door open. Harry turned just in time to see Hermione come bounding down the steps toward him. They met in an explosively intense embrace, both with their arms and lips. Harry had never seen Hermione behave this way before. It was passionate, vulnerable, and desperate. Hermione knew precisely how desperate it was. She was screaming with every part of her body to beg him to stay. A thought crept into her head that forced her to pull from his kiss: 'he can't.' She gazed into those eyes, which so often brought happiness, but now only despair. She closed her eyes, not being able to bear the longing in Harry's eyes, as another tear fell down her cheek. Wiping it away, Harry began, "Hermione--" but she was quick to cut him off.  
  
"Go," she said, as she shot her eyes open fiercely. "Leave, Harry, now." Hermione began to heard Harry out the door as he tried yet again to speak.  
  
"But, 'Mione, listen--" Yet before he knew it, Hermione had successfully pushed him out the front door. A breif, heart wrenching moment passed as Harry stared at her opaque silhouette thought the glass of the windows. Hermione raised her hand and wiggled her fingers in a small wave as he slowly began to walk towards the blue Ford Angelina. His eyes were locked on hers, as his head craned spellbound over his shoulder. Finally, he reached the car doow, and after raising his gloved hand in a tiny acknowledgment of farewell, opened the door, and slid into the car next to George. He did not turn back to look at her through the back car window as the vehicle's motor roared and the car sputtered down the dirt road and finally out of sight.  
  
After the car had disappeared, Hermione walked slowly into the living room as though she were in a daze. "He's gone," she thought to herself. The ancoring grief that encompassed these words seemed to weigh every part of her down as she allowed herself to sink into the couch. She looked around the area to see if there was a book or something she could try to immerse herself in to forget for a while. There was nothing. The muggle radio sitting on the desk next to her caught her eye. She wondered if Arthur had figured out how to hook one of these things up properly. "Only one way to find out," she thought as she flipped the power dial. The system lit up and immediately a slow balllad began to fill the room. Exhaling a very shaky sigh, Hermione flopped the rest of her body back onto the couch and buried her face in one of the pillows. Hermione's mind slowly sifted into the music and she began to become immersed in the lyrics of the song.  
  
'I don't know why you're so far away  
  
But I know that this much is true  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope that you're the one I share my life with  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
I don't wann run away, but I can't take it   
  
I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you  
  
Then why does my heard tell me that I am  
  
Is there anyway that I could stay in your arms....?'  
  
Hermione squeezed the pillow still against her and breathed Harry's name comberly as her thoughts dwelled on everything from the first day they met on the train, to their last kiss which they shared only moments ago....  
  
'Cause I miss you body and soul  
  
So strong that it takes my breath away  
  
And I breathe you into my heart  
  
And pray for the chance to stand today  
  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
  
And know my heart is by your side.'  
  
Then she knew. Hermione knew and reazlied she could not let him get on that train. She loved him, and there was nothing in heaven or hell that was going to stop them anymore. There had been too many years of everything.   
  
'I dont' wanna run away but I can't take it  
  
I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you  
  
Then why does my heart tell me that I am?'  
  
Hermione looked up at the clock with a start. Harry's train left in less than five minutes.  
  
'Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?'  
  
Quickly composing herself so she could concentraite, she she stood, and cleared her mind to perform the necessary spell. Within moments, Hermione had apparated into the central station of King's Cross.  
  
Hermione found herself in the center of the train station as hundreds of Muggles were bustling about to their platforms. A few bumped against her and sped on by without an apology. Yet Hermione's mind was racing too fiercly to care. "Where do I go now?" she thought. Suddenly her eye caught the color of a black coated, red capped attendent walking her way. Hermione latched her hands around the chubby man's arm as he too almost clunked her to the floor. Ignoring the batty look he was giving her, she blurted out, "The 11 o'clock to Ireland." The man blinked and then flipped through his notebook.  
  
"Um," he stuttered, turning the pages. Hermione's patience was thinning, she didn't have time for this.  
  
"Please hurry!" she snapped.  
  
"Hang on, miss, hand on," he scolded, "Crikey, I'm looking, all right." She rolled her eyes with displeasure as he landed on the page with an, "Ah," that made Hermione's heart jump. "Here we go then, Platform thirteen, I wager."  
  
"Thank you," she sputtered hurriedly, and made a mad dash down the corridor.  
  
"It leaves in one minute! You'll never made it!" she heard the attendent call after her. She looked up at the closest platform number above her head. Platform 9. It would be wouldn't it. She picked up her pace as she dodged madly between bystanders.  
  
"I've got to make it!" she commanded herself. Platform 10. "Run!" she panted aloud to herself, beckoning her legs to move. She could literally feel the seconds ticking away. She pushed herself harder. Platform 11. Sweat had broken out on her forehead. "Faster!" she thought. Tears of fear and pain were forming in her eyes, she hadn't sprinted like this for years, despite her good shape. Platform 12. "Make it, Hermione, make it!" she urged herself. With her heart pounding, she dodged and weaved her way to the distant red number that hung above Platform 13. "Please be there, please be there," she prayed aloud.   
  
When she ran in to the boarding area for the train, she saw....nothing. There was no sign of the train. No sign of any of the Weasleys. No sign of Harry. She stood there in tortuous disbelief, with her chest rising and falling madly. "I'm too late," she whispered, as disappointed tears began to cascade down her face. Her knees began to unbuckle beneath her and she was positive she would faint right there on the platform. A grievious pain of loss welled up inside her so tremendously, that it felt like she would explode. "NO!!!!" she cried aloud down the empty train track. "Ha-Ha-Harry..." she whimpered as she fell back against a nearby brick pillar. It kept her body up, but she had no desire to stand. No desire to even breathe. Harry was gone, and there was nothing now except the agonzing void she felt in the cases of her heart.   
  
Then suddenly she heard someone with a deep, gentle voice call out from what seemd to be miles, "Marry me, Hermione!" No it was impossible. Her broken heart was playing tricks on her mind. Then the echoing voice called again, "Hermione!" Slowly, she maneuvered her weak body around the corner of the pillar, and gasped at what she saw standing merely feet from her. They were the only two on the platform, a detail she had not even taken notice of until then,  
  
"Harry?!" she spoke softly, in stiffling shock. There he stood, immobile against the smog, just like in one of those old cheesy movies. His bags were on either side of him, as if he had just recently dropped each. Harry had not gone and....what was it he had just asked her? He began walking towards her faster now. She wasn't about to wait for those arms. Despire her exhaustion, and girlish pride at how ridiculously romantic this all seemed, she broke into the fastest run she could muster. Harry picked up his pace with the same desperate loning. When they reached each other, Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck as he clung tightly to her waist. Hermione buried her face in Harry's warm, black sea bee coat to absorb her happy tears.  
  
"I can't believe it," she muttered, "you're here." Harry held her close as he too began to laugh, and cry, and almost sing jovially. He just could not bring himself to get on that train. Not without Hermione. As he pulled away from her, he gently too her hands in his, and dropped to one knee.  
  
"Hermione," Harry began, "I have never beein in love with anyone other than you since I was a child. You have always been the one for me and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I am nothing without you, and I want to share every waking moment with you from now until the day I die. I want to look across my bed and see you there every morning." His eyes were brimming with tears now to match the watery smile Hermione was now carrying. Breaking her gaze for a moment, Harry reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the black box containing the expensive ring. He opened it as Hermione gasped at the ring's brilliance. She was shaking now as her hands darted up to cover her gaping mouth. "Will you be my wife, Hermione? Will you marry me?" Harry asked with a hopeful smile. There was no pause as Hermione knelt in front of Harry and pulled him to her for the most magnetic kiss either had ever experience. She was laughing and crying all at once, but then she stopped herself and removed her lips from his.  
  
"But Harry, I can't ask you to give you Ireland for me. It's what you've always wanted since you were young--"  
  
"To hell with Quidditch, hermione!" Harry broke in.  
  
"No, Harry," Hermione interrupted, determined to be hear. "I won't ask you to give up your dreams for me. I wouldn't really love you if I did. I cannot let you do that." Hermione's spirits began to fall. This was no what she had wanted to say at all.  
  
"Do you expect me to believe all that? Hermione, I know the real reason you came here was to stop me from boarding that train."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah," Harry said shaking his head and putting a finger to her lips to silence her. "Let me finish, please." Hermione secretly hoped that he was going to come with a justifiable explanation. harry took her hands and brought them to their feet. "I realized on the way down here that what I was doing could have quite easily been the biggest mistake I could have ever made. It's ridiculous how we always fought being together, I'll never understand it. The only explanation is that we were afriad of other things, and of each other." Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her shoes. He was sounding just like her. "What I turly, honestly dreamed of having my whole life is a family of my own who would love me. And that, is right here in London....with you." He placed a tender hand on Hermione's cheek and smiled that same boysih grin that made Hermione's insides flutter. Hermione's cheek grew pink as she replied,  
  
"I don't know what to say, Harry,"   
  
"Say you will," Harry answered. He then removed the ring from it's black case and added, "I don't think I could bear it if your said no." That left Hermione with no other answer. Everything about this was right, so who was she to deny it?  
  
"Yes, Harry, yes!" she replied shrilly. With a beaming grin, Harry slid the sparking ring onto Hermione's finger. She took a moment to examine the rings splendor, but then decided she liked to look at the emerald of Harry's eyes better as she concluded softly, "Of course I will marry you, Harry." The words had barely escaped her lips when she found herself in Harry's arms being lifted from the ground and spinning in joyous circles. Both were laughing and showering the other with thousands of pecking kisses between cried of giggling laughter! 


End file.
